memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock
Mr. Spock was a half-Human, half-Vulcan in the 23rd and 24th centuries and was one of the most distinguished and respected figures in the United Federation of Planets during that time. Spock served as science officer - and later First Officer, aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] under the command of Captain Christopher Pike and later Captain James T. Kirk. Later Spock became a noted Ambassador who negotiated several historic agreements on behalf of the Federation. Spock's Starfleet serial number was S 179-276 SP. (TOS: "The Cage", "Court Martial") Childhood Spock was born in 2230 in the city of Shi'Kahr on the planet Vulcan as a child of a human mother, Amanda Grayson, and a Vulcan father, Sarek. His mother was a school teacher, and his father a Federation ambassador. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise"; TAS: "Yesteryear") During his childhood and adolescence, Spock's half-brother Sybok (whose mother was a Vulcan princess) was present in the family, but was later cast out from Vulcan society, because of his rejection of the Vulcan principles of logic. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) Owing to his mixed parentage, Spock was subject to considerable harassment by children his age who considered him inferior. To prove himself worthy, he prematurely decided to engage in a maturity trial out in the wilderness (known as the Kahs-wan) without his parents' knowledge or approval. I-Chaya, his pet sehlat, insisted on accompanying him against Spock's wishes and proved invaluable in protecting him from a dangerous carnivore known as a Le-matya. However, the beast overpowered I-Chaya and would have killed Spock if his cousin (actually the adult Spock who traveled to that time via the Guardian of Forever to rescue himself) had not appeared to subdue the beast. The pair found I-Chaya badly wounded by the beast's venom and needing immediate medical attention. Young Spock volunteered to race to the city to summon a doctor. While young Spock was successful both in the hazardous trek and in convincing the doctor to come, he was too late to save I-Chaya who was too far gone to be helped. Faced with the stark choice of a painfully extended life or a peaceful release for I-Chaya, Spock logically opted for the latter. That decision marked his choice of following in the philosophies of Surak: logic and emotional control. (TAS: "Yesteryear") in 2254.]] Early Career He served as science officer aboard the starship ''Enterprise'', under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. (TOS: "The Cage") He served with Captain Pike for eleven years, four months, and five days. In 2261, Spock met Leila Kalomi while on Earth. Though Kalomi declared her love for Spock, his Vulcan control prevented him from showing any emotion in return. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") He held an A7 computer expert classification. The Five-year Mission in 2268.]] Captain James T. Kirk eventually assumed command of the Enterprise, and Spock became close friends with him, as well as with Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy during an adventurous five-year mission in which Spock served with distinction. The relationship between Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock seemed a little strained at times on McCoy's part because of his taunts about Spock's green blood and lack of emotion. However, there was an obvious respect and friendship between Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. By 2267, Spock was twice decorated with awards of valor by Starfleet Command and was commendated with the Vulcanian Scientific Legion of Honor. (TOS: "Court Martial") In 2265 Gary Mitchell, one of the crew, had his latent psionic abilities enhanced when the Enterprise encountered an energy barrier at the end of the galaxy. As his powers increased, Spock believed that Mitchell has become dangerous and would destroy the ship. Spock had examined the tapes of an early ship, the Valiant, that encountered the same barrier and was destroyed. Spock suggested to Kirk that Mitchell be killed. Kirk instead tried to strand him on a desolate planet, but in the end had to kill him in self defense. (TOS: Where No Man Has Gone Before) Later that year, Spock kidnapped Christopher Pike, his former commander, and hijacked the Enterprise. Commander Pike was hurt in an accident and was confined to a wheelchair, unable to speak. Spock wished to return him to the Talosian Planet, which they had visited on a previous mission. The Talosians had the power to create illusions of an extremely realistic nature. Spock wished to return Pike to them so he could spend a pleasant life of illusion on the planet. Kirk allowed Pike to beam down and all charges were dropped against Spock. (TOS: The Menagerie, Part I, The Menagerie, Part II) On an away mission that Spock led, his shuttle crashed on a planet inhabited by giant hostile creatures. After two crewmembers were killed, Spock was able to launch the shuttle. Knowing that it could not break the orbit of the planet, he ignited the remaining fuel which acted as a flare. The Enterprise was alerted by this and rescued the team. (TOS: The Galileo Seven) After being thrown back in time and interacting with the U.S. Air Force, Spock was able to recreate a time warp with a slingshot movement around the sun. When Kirk was court martialed for causing the death of a crewman, Spock proved that the computer tapes were altered to frame Kirk by the man who he was accused of killing, Ben Finney. (TOS: Tomorrow is Yesterday, Court Martial) Spock along with Kirk would help disable a computer that controled the lives of a civilization on Beta III. The computer allowed no free thought or creative thinking. He would help Kirk retake the Enterprise after Khan, a 20th Century dictator who the Enterprise found in statis, had taken it over. Spock would flood the ship with gas, disabling Khan and his followers. (TOS: The Return of the Archons, Space Seed) Spock and Kirk were taken prisoners on Eminiar VII. The plant had been at war for over 500 hundred years. Now the war was being fought by computers so that the planets were not destroyed by the atrocoties of warfare. When a hit was scored by the computer, the affected citizens were sent into an anti-matter chamber and vaporized. The Enterprise was deemed a hit. Spock and Kirk escaped, destroying the computers and, with the threat of a real war awaiting the two parties, they sought peace. (TOS: A Taste of Armageddon) On Janus VI, an unknown creature was killing miners on the surface. Spock, after mind melding with the creature called a Horta, determined that it was only protecting its young. The miners were unintentionally killing them by destroying silicon nodules which were really its eggs. Spock negotiated a pact between the Horta and the miners. The miners would leave the eggs alone and the Horta, in turn, would help the miners locate valueable minerals.(TOS: The Devil in the Dark) Spock and Kirk would later become trapped on a planet of medieval culture. Organia was threatened by the Klingons who wanted to use it as a base in attacking the Federation. The Organian council refused the help of the Federation and, after the Klingons invaded and took control of the planet, Kirk and Spock disguised themselves and became involved in sabotage. After they were captured, they were freed by the Organians. Just as war was about to break out, the Organians revealed themselves to be powereful energy beings. They neutralized the weapons of both sides and stopped the war. (TOS: Errand of Mercy) Spock and Kirk would go back in time using the Guardian of Forever to retrieve Dr. McCoy, who had somehow changed history when he entered the time portal. Spock discovered that history was changed because McCoy saved the life of Edith Keeler, a social worker who would lead a pacifist movement that delayed the U.S. entry into World War II and allowed Hitler to win. The only way to restore the timeline was to let Keeler die in the auto accident McCoy would save her from. Spock persuaded Kirk to stop McCoy, Edith Keeler was killed and the timeline was restored. (TOS: The City on the Edge of Forever) Near the end of the year, Spock would be attacked by one of the alien neural parasites that had destoryed the colony on Deneva. He submitted to an experiment that destroyed the creature inside him but also blinded him. The blindness was only temporary as Vulcans have two sets of eyelids. (TOS: Operation: Annihilate!) Late 2267- Early 2268 In late 2267, the Enterprise would encounter the probe Nomad that had destroyed multiple star systems and their inhabitants. Spock would mind meld with the probe and discover that it was an old Earth probe that was sent to seek new life. It had been damaged and merged with an alien probe whose mission was to sterilize soil. It now believes its mission is to sterilize anything that was not perfect. They were able to destroy the probe. (TOS: The Changeling) Spock's counterpart in the Mirror Universe would become a great reformer of the Terran Empire, the ruthless dictatorship that ruled the galaxy. He was later held prisoner by two aliens on the planet Pyris. He was also badly wounded on the planet Neural during a conflict with the Klingons. (TOS: Mirror, Mirror, Catspaw, A Private Little War) A shuttlecraft carrying Spock, Kirk, and Federation diplomat Nancy Hedford was captured by an alien cloud creature and taken to a deserted planet. On the planet, they found Zephram Cochrane who was believed to have died centuries ago. The creature had kept him alive and young. The creature had brought the three to be companions for Cochrane. When Spock tried to repair the shuttlecraft, the creature stopped him. The situation was resolved when Nancy Hedford, dying from an incurable disease, was possessed by the creature who cured her and remained in her body. She remained on the planet as a companion for Cochrane, whom the creature fell in love with. (TOS:Metamorphosis) In 2268, he encountered Harry Mudd, who was stranded on a planet inhabited by androids. The androids tried to take over the Enterprise to escape the planet and rule over man so that they would not have to risk themselves in dangerous endeavours like space exploration. Spock and the crew overloaded their matrix, causing the chief android, Norman, to have a nervous breakdown. (TOS: I, Mudd) During a peace conference to Babel, Spock was reunited with his parents. There was much friction between Spock and his father, Sarek. When Sarek was accused of the murder of another delegate, he suffered a heart attack. It was discovered that the Orions were behind the murder and Spock made himself available for a blood transfusion for his father. Recovering in sick bay, Sarek and Spock made peace with each other. (TOS: Journey to Babel) Spock helped foil a Klingon plot to poison wheat earmarked for a Federation planet, while at the same time trying to clear the ship of tribbles. (TOS: The Trouble with Tribbles) He later visited Iotia, a planet that had modelled its society on the gangster era of Earth. An earlier starship had left behind a book about 20th Century gangsters. The imitative Iotians took the book as a blueprint for their society. Spock played the part of one of the bosses of the main syndicate, "The Federation." He helped Kirk unite the two warring bosses into a form of government. (TOS: A Piece of the Action) Spock, along with the Enterprise, would encounter a space amoeba that destroyed entire star systems. A Vulcan ship sent to investigate the phenomenon was destroyed and Spock felt the Vulcans on the ship dying. In order to gain infomation on the creature, Spock piloted a shuttle into the creature and found that it was about to reproduce by fission. The creature was subsequently destroyed by an anti-matter bomb. (TOS: The Immunity Syndrome) Spock's body wwas taken over by an alien named Henoch. He was one of three survivors of an ancient civilization that destroyed itself. The three had become energy beings to survive and wished to build androids to house their consciousness. Henoch, who was the rival of fellow survivor Sargon, refused to give up Spock's body and attempted to kill Sargon. He was killed with the help of Spock's consciousness and Thalassia, wife of Sargon. (TOS: Return to Tomorrow) Spock would come in contact with various other worlds in the early part of 2268. He would be captured by Ekosians who had imitated Nazi Germany. They would torture him to obtain information about the Enterprise. John Gill, a Federation historian, had visited Ekos, and tried to use the efficiency of the Nazi Germany to bring stablitiy to the planet. He battled aliens who tried to take over the Enterprise in order to return home. He helped Kirk stop a Federation captain, Ronald Tracey, from interfering in the society of a planet. Tracey was trying to arm the Kohms, an asian like race, against the Yangs. He also battled the government of a planet where a Rome-like civilization never fell and gladiatorial games still took place in the planet's modern era. (TOS: Patterns of Force, By Any Other Name, The Omega Glory, Bread and Circuses) 2268-2269 In 2268, Spock's brain was stolen by an alien race to help power a computer that controlled its society and provided for all its needs. McCoy was able to reconnect Spock's brain to his body with the same technology used to remove it. (TOS: Spock's Brain) Spock, along with Kirk, would steal a Romulan colaking device. Spock, as part of the plan, pretended to kill Kirk and romanced the female Romulan commander to gain her trust. After Kirk beamed back aboard the ship disguised as a Romulan and stole the device, Spock stalled the Romulans long enough for the device to be installed in the Enterprise. It made its escape with the cloaking device and the Romulan Commander. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident) He saved Kirk from Native Americans and helped save their planet from an asteroid by activating a deflector beam on the planet. (TOS: The Paradise Syndrome) He allowed his body to be taken over by an alien so that the alien could guide the Enterprise back into the galaxy after a mad crewman had driven it out into an unchartered region. He also helped save an away team from the Melkotians who had, as punishment for trespassing, forced the crew to re-live the gunfight at the OK Corral. (TOS: Is There in Truth No Beauty?, Spectre of the Gun) Spock helped redirect an artifical asteroid, Yonada, from hitting a Federation planet. He took command of the Enterprise when Kirk was caught in a spatial interphase. He was attacked by the Tholians, but was able to retrieve Kirk and escape the Tholian Web.(TOS: For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky, The Tholian Web) Spock and Kirk were captured by a race of telepaths who forced them to take part in dangerous games and unwanted love affairs. After hyper-accelerated aliens take over the Enterprise, they hyper-accelerate Kirk to take as hostage. Spock was able to receive a warning from Kirk and he became hyper accelerate himself, but carried an antidote with him. They stopped the aliens and retook the ship. (TOS: Plato's Stepchildren, Wink of an Eye) Spock was part of an away team that was used by aliens to test the worthiness of an empathic race. Their planet was going to be destroyed and the aliens who could save them wanted to see if they should be saved from their dying sun. After the aliens tortured Kirk, Spock and McCoy, the empath, Gem healed them. The aliens saved her planet. (TOS: The Empath) Spock and Kirk beamed down to a mental facility with a new medicine that can cure mental illness. However, the facility had been taken over by the inmates under the leadership of Captain Garth of Izar, who was a former Starfleet captain. They were captured and their lives put in danger. Spock escaped and found Kirk but Garth, who had developed shape shifting powers, had also assumed Kirk's identity. Spock was able to determine who was the real Kirk and subdued Garth, giving him medication that helped his mental illness. (TOS: Whom Gods Destroy) In 2269, Spock was part of the away team that finds a human named Flint. Spock found masterpiece paintings and original classical music. Flint admitted that he was Brahms and Da Vinci on Earth and that he was an immortal being. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) He helped Kirk negotiate a peace treaty between two societies on the planet Ardana. He would also become attracted to the daughter of Plasus, the head of the ruling class. (TOS: The Cloud Minders) He and Kirk were forced in a battle between good and evil set up by the Excalbians to study human concepts. They also created images of people who possessed good qualities, such as Lincoln and Surak against "bad" people such as Colonial Green and Kahless. (TOS: The Savage Curtain) Spock, Kirk and McCoy entered a time portal and were stuck in different past age of a planet about to be destroyed by an exploding sun. McCoy and Spock were in an ice age, where they met a woman who had been sent there as punishment. As McCoy is dying from exposure, Spock wished to remain with the woman who he had fallen in love with, since in this time period he had emotions. Eventually he discovered the portal door and saved McCoy. (TOS: All Our Yesterdays) When Kirk's consciouness was transfered into the body of Janet Lester, and her consciouness into his body, Lester tried to kill kirk and assume his captaincy. Spock was able to expose her and help transfer the consciousness back to the rightful bodies. (TOS: Turnabout Intruder) Relationships Spock was married as a child to T'pring which is Vulcan custon. He became infected with Pon Farr, and must mate with her or he will die. On returning to VUlcan, T'Pring states that she would rather marry Stonn, a Vulcan she had fallen in love with during Spock's absence. She invokes her right to have Spock fight for her, and she chooses Kirk. He agrees not realizing that the fight is to the death. During the fight, Spock is superior in skills and strength to Kirk's, but McCoy injects Kirk with drug that makes it appear that Spock kills Kirk. This combat clears Spock of the Pon Farr, and he willings gives up T'Pring. On return to the ship, Spock find that Kirk is alive. (TOS: Amok Time) When the Psi 2000 intoxication infected the crew of the Enterprise, Nurse Christine Chapel admitted her love for Spock, who was thereupon emotionally shocked. Her love for him was an ongoing issue, which never interfered with her professional duties, though. (TOS: "The Naked Time") Nurse Chapel once housed Spock's consciousness to keep him from being destroyed by Henoch. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") They were later forced by powerful telepaths to kiss each other, but neither enjoyed the forced situation. (TOS: "Plato's Stepchildren") in 2267.]] On stardate 3417, Spock was infected by alien spores while on a landing party to Omicron Ceti III by Leila Kalomi, who was serving as the colony's botanist. The spores broke down Spock's emotional control, and he confessed his love for Kalomi. Their time together was short-lived, however, as Captain Kirk deduced a method of destroying the spores with intense emotion, and induced anger in Spock. Once free from the spores, Spock freed Kalomi and then the rest of the planet from their influence. He would later reflect that his time with Kalomi was the first time in his life at which he had felt happy. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") In 2268, Spock was offered an assignment by the Federation with Medusan Ambassador Kollos due to his familiarity with mind-links. Spock, however, turned down the assignment with the ambassador due to his life on the Enterprise. (TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") Droxine, daugther of Plasus, ruler of Ardana, became infatuiated with Spock. Spock also seemed iterested as he referred to her as a work of art. He would even discuss Pon Farr with her. However nothing came out of the relationship. (TOS: The Cloud Minders) When Spock and McCoy were pushed through a time portal on a planet doomed by a supernova, they meet a woman sent to the planet's ice age as punishment. Spock would fall in love with Zarabeth. McCoy was dying from exposure and Spock was torn between trying to find the portal door and staying with his love. Zarabeth cannot return through the portal because she would die. In the end Spock saves McCoy and returns through the portal and to the Enterprise. (TOS: All Our Yesterdays) .]] In 2269, Spock was among the landing party that beamed down to inspect the planet Taurus II. He would be affected by the glandular secretion of the Taurean females, known for controlling the male mind. This caused Spock to be drained of his "life force", causing him to age at a rate of ten years per day. Spock was able to escape the females of the planet and contact the Enterprise. He and the landing party would eventually be recovered by an all female Enterprise security detachment lead by Uhura. He and the others would be returned to their previous ages by use of their molecular pattern stored in the transporter system. (TAS: "The Lorelei Signal") Spock in 2272.]] When the Enterprise's five-year mission of exploration was completed, Spock chose to return to his home planet. For unspecified reasons, Spock decided to undergo the Kolinahr ritual to purge himself of the last vestiges of emotion. He aborted this training and resumed his Starfleet career both for personal reasons and to help Admiral Kirk during the V'Ger incident. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Late Career Some time after this incident, he was promoted to the rank of captain and was assigned to Starfleet Academy, where he trained cadets on the decommissioned USS Enterprise. .]] However, he ceded command of the ship to Kirk during a mission that involved keeping the Genesis Device out of the hands of Khan Noonien Singh. When Singh armed the device after having been defeated by Kirk and Enterprise, Spock sacrificed his own life by repairing the Enterprise's plasma conduits in order to save the Enterprise crew in that same incident. Following his funeral service, his body was "buried" by being fired into space inside a torpedo casing. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Spock's coffin landed on the surface of the planet that had been created as a result of the detonation of the Genesis Device; the Genesis Planet. The radiation emanating from this planet caused his body to rejuvenate. Kirk and the rest of the Enterprise crew, upon discovering that Spock's body was alive, disobeyed Starfleet orders so that they could rescue Spock's body and reunite it with his katra (the Vulcan soul) that Spock himself had placed in Dr. McCoy prior to his death. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Spock's katra and body were re-integrated, and Spock went on to serve as a Starfleet officer for many more years. He was involved in saving the planet Earth from destruction by an alien probe in 2286 (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) in 2293.]] Spock was later involved in facilitating peace talks between the Klingon Empire and the Federation at the Khitomer Conference. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Spock was married sometime prior to 2333. Among those attending the ceremony were Sarek and a young Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard. (TNG: "Sarek") :Picard stated in the episode "Sarek" that, as a lieutenant, he had briefly met with Sarek at the wedding of the latter's son. While the name of Sarek's son was not specified in name, it seems to have been intended as a reference to Spock. :Since Picard was a lieutenant at the wedding but a lieutenant commander when he was given command of the [[USS Stargazer|''Stargazer]] in 2333, the wedding must have taken place prior to that year.'' In his later years, Spock went into semi-retirement, choosing to act as a Federation ambassador (much as his father Sarek had done). His last known whereabouts were on Romulus, acting to facilitate Romulan-Vulcan re-unification. (TNG: "Unification, Part I' and Part II") Personal interests Spock carried a life-long interest in art, music, literature, poetry, tri-dimensional chess, the Vulcan lute or harp, and a keyboard harpsichord. He disliked Italian food. Background Appearances *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (every episode) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (every episode) *Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country *TNG: ** "Unification I" ** "Unification II" *DS9: **"Trials and Tribble-ations" Notes Spock was mistakenly referred to as a lieutenant commander in the TOS episode "Tomorrow is Yesterday" despite having apparently been promoted to full commander's rank following "Court Martial". Oddly enough, even when he was a lieutenant commander prior to "Court Martial", he still wore a full commander's stripes. However, this may have been to signify his position as the ship's first executive officer. Trivia: Martin Landau, a.k.a. Space: 1999's Commander Koenig, was one of the casting considerations for the character of Spock in TOS. Actor Leonard Nimoy once joked that Spock's first name was Harold. Apocrypha Spock was speculated to have briefly reactivated his Starfleet commission, with the rank of Captain, during the Dominion War, according to the non-canon "Spectre," a novel by William Shatner (with Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens). Spock was also the ambassador sent by the Federation to mediate between the Klingon and Romulan empires in the game Star Trek: Armada. In an alternate timeline, he was assimilated by the Borg en route to the peace conference. For more Apocrypha, see the entry for Spock at the Non-Canon Star Trek Wiki SpockSpockCategory:Hybrids Spock Spock Spock Category:Ambassadors de:Spock fr:Spock nl:Spock